Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida. 
Denomination: Devon Xera.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthusxc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1980. The breeding program is not federally funded and is on going, conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit.
xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 was selected in 2000 in Devon, United Kingdom from a large group of open pollinated seedlings. The criteria by which the inventor selected xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 was strong, saturated crimson flower color, long flowering season, large sized flowers, vigorous growth and compact habit.
xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that resulted from the open pollination of the female parent plant Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Patent Allowed, Filed Feb. 7, 2002, application Ser. No. 10/071,058) and the male parent plant an unidentified cultivar of Dianthus. The closest comparison plant is Dianthus xe2x80x98Fusilierxe2x80x99 (unpatented) which exhibits small dull colored flowers and low vigor. xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Fusilierxe2x80x99 by large, bright crimson flowers and strong vigor. xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 exhibits purple flowers, prominently compact habit, short stems and grey-green leaves. xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 by yellow-green foliage, crimson flowers, less compact habit, and longer stems.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was stem cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Dianthus cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions without however any difference in genotype.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact mounding growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 exhibits large crimson flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 exhibits vigorous growth.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 exhibits yellow-green foliage.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is 15-20 cm. in height and 10-15 cm in width.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is an evergreen perennial herb.
7. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 blooms from May to September.
8. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Xeraxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.